


bloom

by dahyunverse



Series: petals, petals everywhere [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: a sequel to vain.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am back!
> 
> i suggest you read "vain" first before proceeding.
> 
> @ namohyuns on twt

_My heart is filled with petals, my throat is hurting._

_Make this stop because I don’t want to cough out petals in the dark whenever you cross my mind._

_Then she joined me in the dark._

_I ended up in her arms._

_Suddenly, the flower in me stopped blooming._

  
-

Chaeyoung hugged herself tightly. Trying to not make a noise inside the bathroom as she coughed up more of the chocolate cosmos. She flushed the toilet and looked around to see if there were any petals left._ I can't get caught like Momo-unnie._ Hurriedly getting out of the bathroom, she bumped into Sana along the way.

"S-sorry, unnie!" Chaeyoung exclaimed as she helped the older girl up. "You okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Sana took the younger girl's hand and squeezed it. "You've been there for a while."

_Shit._ "Oh! Did anyone else notice?" Sana shook her head in response and Chaeyoung let out a sigh of relief. Chaeyoung immediately let go of Sana's hand and went to her room without another word.

Even though Sana wasn't really close with Chaeyoung, she could read her easily; she could read her members easily. The fans would usually associate the Japanese girl as clumsy and as the member who usually doesn't know what's going on, but she is quite observant. Sana doesn't want to jump to conclusions, so she would just observe the younger girl more and would try to get Chaeyoung to open up to her.

On the other hand, Chaeyoung asked Jeongyeon and Momo if she could have the room they shared all for herself.

"Why?" Momo asked. "Where else would we sleep?"

"You sleep with Mina-unnie, and Jeongyeon-unnie could sleep on the bunk bed I share with Dahyun," Chaeyoung replied, her chest tightening. She swallows down the petals that were about to erupt. "It's just for a day, please? I need some alone time." _Time to think, probably time before I die._

The two roommates just agreed, seeing as Momo couldn't refuse because she wanted to make it up to Chaeyoung. Once the two had gotten what they needed, they left the room. Chaeyoung locked the door as soon as they stepped out of the room and she coughed out a handful of petals. It gets worse whenever she goes near Momo or whenever she talks to her.

Chaeyoung turns on the lights and starts picking up the petals, placing it in her empty “Kind But Not Soft” backpack that she personalized. After doing so, she turns off the lights, closes the curtains, and makes sure that the room is completely dark. As the darkness engulfs her, she suddenly feels calm. She then gets her phone and plays a song mindlessly. Chaeyoung could care less about what song would play until it suddenly blasts Paramore’s “Still Into You,” making her heart ache and her mouth erupts with petals. She changes the song, still not done coughing, when someone knocks on the door.

“Are you okay?” It’s Sana again.

Go away. Chaeyoung wants to say, but doesn’t. She can’t. Her coughing goes on, and the bed is filled with cosmos.

The knocking becomes louder. Sana asks again. “Chaeng, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Sana.” Chaeyoung manages to say. “Leave me alone.”

“Do you want a glass of water?”

“No.” _Yes._ She increases her phone volume.

“Are you sure? It sounds like you need it.” Sana pushes further.

“I don’t need anything, Sana,” Chaeyoung shouldn’t be answering Sana like this, but she can’t help it. She doesn’t need anything or anyone right now. She wants to be alone. She doesn’t need a friend who will talk her into surgery. She wants to suffer. To suffer for being dumb, for being a fool, thinking that Momo loves her.

Chaeyoung is suffocating. She erupts into fits of coughing again. She finally gives in, not knowing if Sana was still behind the door, but she tries.

“All right. Give me a glass of water.” she demands harshly. “So you could leave me alone.”

“Got it,” Chaeyoung hears Sana’s footsteps going further, and she gets back after a minute or less. “I placed it on the floor.”

“Thank-”

“I won’t leave you alone, though,” Sana interrupts her. “I’ll check up on you from time to time.”

Chaeyoung wants to laugh, but she couldn’t with her aching chest. “You’ll get tired eventually.”

Like the way Momo got tired of her.

Wait.

Momo never loved Chaeyoung to begin with.

If she did, her veins wouldn’t have petals rushing through, her throat wouldn’t hurt this much, her breathing would’ve been stable, she wouldn’t have to ask to get the big room all to herself. If only Momo did.

“I won’t.” Sana says for the last time before leaving. Chaeyoung could only roll her eyes.

She settles down on the bed after cleaning up the petals and gulping down the glass of water Sana left for her, she increases her phone volume. Then, she vows that this night would be the last time she thinks of Momo. Momo made up her mind so easily. And Chaeyoung wishes love could be easy for her, but it wasn’t.

-

Chaeyoung can feel her eyes getting heavier by the second, but she jolts awake once again when she hears knocks from the other side of the door again.

“Are you okay?” Sana asks for the nth time tonight. It was half past midnight, and yes, she never left Chaeyoung alone.

“How long will you keep asking?”

“When you start answering me,” Sana sighs. “You’re making me worry.”

Chaeyoung hears sniffling after a few minutes. It makes her heart ache (in a different way, though). She sighs and finally gets up, stumbling a bit because of the sudden movement and because she hasn’t eaten anything yet. Opening the door, she sees Sana sitting on the floor, wiping her tears away. The older girl then stands up and hugs Chaeyoung tight, making her cough up a bit.

_Shit. The petals_. Sana’s going to see them. Nobody was supposed to know. Chaeyoung panics when Sana’s arms started to make their way on the floor where the petals were.

Sana picks up the three petals Chaeyoung coughed up. “Let’s get inside.”

Chaeyoung instructs Sana to put the petals into her backpack. After locking the door, Chaeyoung expects Sana to scold her, to convince her into getting surgery, to tell the other girls about this, but she didn’t.

Sana was staring at Chaeyoung intently, and Chaeyoung’s cheeks suddenly burn. She wasn’t used to getting attention, so she gets flustered easily.

“Say it,” Chaeyoung says. “I know you want to.”

“But I don’t.”

Chaeyoung looks at her, confused.

“Let’s go to sleep.”

They do. Well, Sana does. It was difficult for Chaeyoung to fall asleep when she’s in Sana’s arms and she could feel Sana’s breath touch her skin.

Chaeyoung doesn’t think of Momo that night.

And suddenly, love feels so easy.

-

After signing the last album, Chaeyoung got up from her seat and went to where the other members were. All nine of them were either interacting with the fans, posing for their fansites, goofing around, or engrossed in a conversation with another member.

Chaeyoung did none of these- she was looking at the happy couple, Mina and Momo, who were laughing about something only the two of them could understand. They were both in their little world, not minding anything else but each other’s presence, almost forgetting that they were at an event.

Instead of erupting into petals, instead of having an aching chest, Chaeyoung smiles as she feels a weight on her. _Sana._

Chaeyoung smiles and wraps her arms around the older girl’s waist. Sana gives her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She feels her heart burst, and this time, it was no longer filled with petals.

  
Chaeyoung has long forgotten how chocolate cosmos look like.


End file.
